Yugioh Radiant Shadows
by Nalika2431
Summary: Yugi thought it was over. He thought that they could live a normal life.Then Yugi had the dream about two princes and he knew that the true battle was just starting. but with out his brother Yugi didn't know if they could stop the shadows. When Alumos woke up he had no memory of his past except the face of one person. One he hoped held the key to his past if he could find him.
1. Proluge: Alumos

Yugioh Radiant Shadows

Prologue

Alumos

**Yugi walked down the road as he thought about the last battle he was in with his** brother. It was two years ago and Atem lost the duel that they had. When Atem walked through the door of light Yugi could feel his ancient past Akan aching to lose his brother once again.

None of his friends knew the real truth about Yugi and the pharaoh. It was really a truth that even Yugi had not known until the final duel between Yugi and Yami. But now that Atem was gone Akan's heart ached for his twin brother.

Once he returned to the shop he turned and locked the door since it was closing time and his grandfather wasn't in the front to close the shop. "Grandpa I'm home." He called as Yugi walked up the stairs to his room. "And I've done closed the shop."

"Okay thanks Yugi." called his grandfather and Yugi just continued to walk to his room. He knew that there was a big tournament final that day but he hadn't picked up a dueling deck since his brother walked out of his life and went on to be with his friends on the other side.

Sighing Yugi pulled the journal that Tea had gotten him after the duel and looked through it after he got to his room. He couldn't believe that it was almost full. Then again if he thought about it, there was no reason that it wouldn't be since he had been writing in it since Tea brought it to him.

Yugi picked up his pen and started to write not knowing what he was going to put down this time. Lately he had been writing weird things and he knew it had to do with his past but he didn't know what and that was what scared him. He had hoped that after his duel with his brother that he and his friends could just live a normal life. However after the dream that he had had a week after they returned from Egypt he knew that they were in for the fight of their lives.

_'It's been two year since the final battle between me and Atem. Two years since my closest friend left and went to the other side. He told me not worry that we would always be friends but there was more to our story that even didn't remember and that I didn't have to courage to tell him._

_No matter what he said I still miss him.'_Yugi wrote in his journal. It was true that he still missed Atem, but he also knew it was useless, so Yugi sighed and closed his journal. Then he walked over to his bed and laid down. Yugi knew it was no use in worrying about something he couldn't control but it didn't stop him from thinking of his brother.

What Yugi didn't know was just how close he was going to be near his brother again.

Alumos walked down the street of Domino City wondering what it was that drew him there. He had no friends or family that lived in the city as far as he knew which, wasn't a lot since he had no memory of his past except for a face of a kid. One he had no idea who he was but still felt like he knew him. Then one day when he was looking at the world wide Dueling rank, he was there at number one. He read the information on him and found that he was in Domino City which was what lead Alumos there. He had hoped that if he found the kid he could help him get his memory back.

Alumos had no idea that he was a five thousand year old pharaoh reborn to live the life that he didn't as the pharaoh. He also had no idea that the one person that held the key to his past was his brother. Yugi Moto, the King of Games. Alumos did know however that if he found the boy that kept coming up that he just might find his past.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

Chapter 1

The Return

**It was two weeks after Alumos came to Domino** that Joey met him. When Joey saw Alumos he couldn't believe that he looked so much like Atem did. He like the others had thought that once Yugi defeated the pharaoh that they would be able to hang out and be normal kids but now he wasn't so sure. There was something about the guy that made him think that all the battles that they had been in over the past five years had been nothing compared to what was about to happen. He hoped that what he had seen in his dreams lately were just nightmares but with this new guy he was beginning to think that they weren't.

However Joey knew that he wouldn't find out what was going on until he found out who the kid was. So after the duel Joey walked over to him and asked if he wanted another challenge.

"Um actually I'm worn out." said Alumos "That was my fifth duel in a row."

"Wow there are only two or three people I know that can do that." said Joey.

"Really?"

"Yeah and I'm one of them. Second best in the Duelist Kingdom tournament and fourth in-"

"Battle City." Alumos interrupted as something came back to him. He knew this guy. But he didn't know from where and he hated it. "You're Joey Wheeler."

"Yeah how did you know me?" asked Joey

"Honestly I don't know." said Alumos. "The only faces I know are Yugi Moto and now yours."

"You have no memory?" asked Joey as he remembered telling Yugi his dream and Yugi explaining what was going on just before he met Alumos.

"Not since I woke up in the hospital two years ago." said Alumos

"T-Two years ago?" asked Joey shocked. That was how long it had been since Yugi and Atem's duel _'Could it be? Could this guy really be Atem?'_

"Yeah they said I had an accident and I lost my memory except for my name and Yugi's face." said Alumos. "To be honest I didn't even know Yugi's name until I looked on the World Dueling Rank."

"So what is your name?" asked Joey

"Alumos Toshiro." he said and Joey couldn't believe it. That was the name Yugi told him was in his dream. Now that he thought about it Yugi told him that Alumos was the same person that was in Joey's own dream when Joey told his best friend about his dream.

Joey looked over at Alumos and decided that there was one way to find out what was really going on. "I think you need to meet Yugi."

"You know him?"

"Yeah he's my best friend." said Joey

"Are you serious?" asked Alumos and he smiled. He had a feeling that his journey was just about at and end.

"Yeah come on." said Joey and the two started to the game shop. While they were walking Joey was thinking about the dream that he had right before he had come down where Battle City was at. He was sure that Alumos had something to do with what they were about to face but he wasn't sure that he really wanted to know what it was. Though he had a feeling he was about to find out more than he wanted to know.

* * *

As Alumos walked beside Joey they would run into people that Joey knew and people that Alumos almost knew. Just then they heard a shout and the turned to see a blonde girl running up to them. Like everyone else that they had seen that day Alumos knew her face but didn't know where he met her.

"It's good to see you Mai." said Joey as he hugged her.

"You too Joey. So who's this? He looks a lot like Yugi."

"It's a long story Mai. Listen Sis is in town and I know she would want to see you." Joey told her and Alumos was thankful that she took Joey's hint and didn't ask any more questions about him.

"Okay but call me later." she said.

"Will do." said Joey and they went their separate ways.

"Who was that?" asked Alumos for like the hundredth time and Joey, was starting to believe more and more that this kid really was the Pharaoh. The way he asked who most of the people that Joey met in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Yugi and Atem met with him and Alumos seemed like he knew them but didn't.

"That was my girlfriend Mai Valentine." said Joey and like before with Joey Alumos knew the name and the place where he had met her. It was on Duelist Kingdom where he and… then he lost it and sighed aggravated.

Joey heard his sighed and turned to him. "What is it?"

"I thought that I had remembered something, but it was nothing." said Alumos

"It's okay. I'm sure you can remember. One of my friends went through the same thing five years ago." said Joey thinking that if he really was Atem that might register something.

"Really?" asked Alumos and for some reason he felt that he knew about that but didn't know why.

"Yeah but he got them back three years later, then he disappeared."

"Two years ago…" said Alumos slowly. It was starting to come together. Two years ago Alumos woke in the hospital from an accident. Two years ago when their friend regained his memory and then disappeared. Could it be that he was the guy that Joey was talking about.

"Come on let's go see Yugi." said Joey noticing the look on Alumos's face and Alumos agreed.

* * *

Yugi walked down the stairs as he heard someone come into the shop. Since his grandfather was ill he was running it in his spare time. When he looked up he saw Joey with a guy that almost made his heart stop. It was the guy from his dream, Alumos Toshiro. "Joey…"

"Yugi… this is Alumos Toshiro. I met him down where Battle City was."

"Alumos Toshiro?"

"Yeah um… I was wondering if you could help me." said Alumos

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi

"For the last two years I've had no memory except for your face."

"Two years ago? The same time Atem left." said Yugi.

"Atem?"

"One of my friends." said Yugi. "And my brother."

"What?!" asked Joey shocked "Yug you never said anything about Atem being your brother!"

"I just recently found out that the reason I was the only one to complete the puzzle was because I was the first person to complete it back in Egypt." said Yugi

"So you were his brother?" asked Joey noticing how Alumos was beginning to recall something.

"Yeah." said Yugi. "I just wish I had known beforehand."

"I think that's why I'm here." said Alumos "For some reason I know everything you just said."

"So do you know Atem?" asked Yugi hoping that he was right in thinking who this guy was

"No I don't think so but I don't remember much of anything.

"Why don't you stay here for a while?" asked Yugi

"Really?"

"Yeah." said Yugi and he led Alumos to the guest room. Then he called to Joey "Joey can you hold on? I want to talk to you."

"Okay." said Joey and he sat down.

* * *

Later that evening Yugi had called Marik and his sister. Yugi told them everything that had happened including his and Joey's dreams. Then all he heard was silence on the other end. "You there?"

_'Yugi this is something that was in ancient text that not ever we could decipher before your duel with the pharaoh.'_

"What do you mean?"

_'There's a legend that spoke of two brothers from ancient times. Then it said that the two brothers were separated by the passage of time and that the youngest, who was the strongest of the two was to bring the two brothers together again.' _said Marik over the phone. _'Yugi Ishizu Odion and I believe that it was you and the pharaoh.'_

"Marik do you know his true name?"

_'No like with the Pharaoh the image is too defaced to make it out.' _said Marik. _'We're coming in something isn't right and I can't sit by and do nothing.'_

"Thanks Malik." said Yugi using the mage's true name and he hung up the phone then he turned to Joey "Dude I think we have a problem."


	3. Chapter 2: The Shadows

Chapter 2

The Shadows

** Joey looked out the window in Yugi's house** as he watched Duke Tristan and the others that were there during Yugi and Atem's duel walk to the game shop. He still couldn't believe what Yugi had told him after he hung up with Marik and he still couldn't believe that Atem was Yugi's brother, or that Alumos was as Yugi thought, Atem.

But the moment Marik saw Alumos he confirmed it. When the tomb keeper saw Alumos he stopped dead in his tracks. The moment Marik Ishizu and Odion arrived and saw the look in Yugi's eyes Joey knew it was true. The boy he had met in the old Battle City was indeed their friend Atem. That however confused Joey even more. How could Alumos be Atem? They watched him walk through the door of light.

* * *

Marik watched Yugi and the others as they came inside and couldn't believe that it had started again. The legend was starting to come true. Though he didn't tell all of the legend to Yugi on the phone but there was a problem with the shadows. They weren't gone like they had thought they were. But what truly amazed him was when he told Yugi what was going on Yugi said that he already knew and explained about the dreams that he had been having.

"Ever since the New Year I've been having them." said Yugi "So I knew it was bad."

"But I don't understand why if Alumos is the Pharaoh what he's doing here?" asked Marik

"I don't know. Hopefully we can get his memory back and he can tell us." said Yugi

"I hope so Yugi." said Marik "I hope so."

_'Me too and I hope he's something more.'_

* * *

Later that night Yugi was washing up the plates that he, Joey and Alumos had used for dinner. As he washed them he thought back to the final duel between him and Atem and how he didn't want to lose his brother again, when there was a bright6 light in the room. Turning around Yugi wasn't surprised when he saw the Egyptian god of light Horakhty.

"My Lady." said Yugi bowing down

"At least you have respect Akanlumos." and Yugi froze when she said his ancient name. "Yes I sensed the power of Radiant the last time we met."

"Then if you knew why…?"

"Because I foolishly thought that the shadows were gone. But there was the one that started the battle to finish." said the god. "And so the other gods sent Atem back to you."

"But if Alumos is Atem then why take his memory?" asked Yugi

"Because he has to find his own was in this world. You see the last time he was here Atem leaned on you, his brother. Now however he must learn to stand on his own without your power. He needs to regain his own old power."

"I don't assume you mean his power as the Pharaoh, do you?"

"No I do not. I mean his power as your twin brother."

"Thank you Horakhty." said Yugi and the god left.

Sighing Yugi walked over to his phone and called Marik again. He was glad again that the former tomb keeper had come to town. "Hey Marik, can you guys come back down here? We've got a big problem."

_'Sure we'll be down there in about five.' _said Marik over the phone and Yugi thanked him. Then he hung up and walked over to his box that held the deck he and his brother made together.

Yugi picked up the box and blew the dust off the box. Then he opened the lid and took out his old deck. He had not used that deck since his duel with Atem, however now that the shadows had returned to the world it was time to bring his friends together again. _I just wish the battle would end for good._ said the voice of Mahado, Atem's closest servant and best friend who was also the spirit of the Dark Magician. None of his friends knew about it except for Joey but after the duel Mahado came to him and told him that he would always be there if he need him.

Laughing Yugi turned to the Magician "Yes I do as well, Mahado. Do you know what's going on?"

_With Atem? Yeah._

"Good then let's go get my brother back." said Yugi and Mahado changed his form to the alias he used in the modern world, Ashton.

_"Then the battle has truly begun again?" _asked a figure from the doorway.

Turning to the door Ashton and Yugi saw the three mages of Radiant Malik Shizu and Odin standing there. Yugi nodded and told them what happened right before he called Marik.

"Then it's time. We'll get the remainder of Aros's guard." said Malik

"Very well." said Akanlumos and the three magicians

"Akanlumos let's go." said Ashton

"Right." and the two went to Alumos's room to introduce the new 'employee' to him

* * *

"So you're starting here?" asked Alumos

"Yeah I needed a job and Yugi graciously offered me one and a place to stay."

"Great. Ashton right?"

"Yeah." said Ashton

"I think we're going to be good friends." said Alumos and Yugi smiled. He knew that if he brought his brother's best friend here they just might get his memory back sooner that they had hopped.

_'Little does Alumos know is that he and Ashton are already good friends.' _thought Yugi _'This just might work.'_ Then he thought about the fact that though he knew where his brother's guard was he had no idea where his was except for Joey. Then he felt his hope disappear again.


	4. Chapter 3: The Past Remebered

Chapter 3

The Past Remembered

(Two Years later)

**Alumos walked down the stairs of his Yugi's Joey's and Ashton's place.** He couldn't believe it had already been two years since he and Ashton came there to Yugi's and stared to live there. And though Alumos was happy there he still wished he had his memory back. He couldn't believe it had already been four years since he woke up in the hospital with no memory except his name. Then two years later he met Yugi and his other friends.

As Alumos walked into the room where the four of them met in the mornings something caught his eye. When he looked over toward where Yugi kept his dueling trophies he saw the golden box where Yugi kept his cards when he wasn't dueling and something hit him. He had actually been thinking about it for a while, ever since he had seen it last year when he Joey Yugi and Ashton entered in a local tournament with the winner dueling Yugi.

Alumos didn't really know why the box was so important to Yugi but he could tell that there was some kind of history behind it. So he asked Joey what the deal was with the box and Joey told him it was the only thing Yugi had left of his brother that disappeared years ago. Now Alumos knew why it was so important to him as he looked at it. _He _was Yugi's brother. He knew it was true because the dreams that he had been having for four years and the strange feeling that he knew Yugi and Yugi's friends had finally came together.

Suddenly Alumos felt a powerful sense behind him, one he had only felt once before when he and Yugi fought Zorc and finally he learned what his true name was. Turning around he saw the god of light Horakhty and knew it was true. "My lady." said Alumos bowing.

"It's good to see you Atem." said the god

"My lady, why? Why did the other gods take my memory of Akan and the others?"

"Because it was necessary for you to find your own way without leaning on your brother as you did when you returned to defeat Zorc."

"But that is where my strength is from. My brother and my friends." said Atem

"Yes I know. However you had to learn what it was like to stand alone without any help."

"I already knew that feeling." said Atem quietly.

"Perhaps. Good luck Aros of Radiant. I believe you'll need it." she said and left as Aros heard Yugi calling for him.

"I'm in here Yugi." he said and the three of his friends walked in but Yugi could tell that something was going on. There was something different about Alumos but he didn't know what.

"Hey you oaky Alumos?" asked Ashton and Alumos smiled. Now he knew why he felt that he and Ashton would be good friends when they had met two years ago. They already were.

"Yeah I'm okay. Listen I'm going out for a walk. I'll be gone for a while." he said. "Okay Yugi?"

"Yeah it's fine." said Yugi as he continued to feel the strange sensation from Alumos. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Since Aros was alive. "Go ahead. I've got to do some things myself."

* * *

Ashton looked over at Yugi as Alumos left. He had felt the power of Aros and he knew after the comment that his friend made that Yugi knew what was going on. So he walked to his best friend's brother and asked what was going on.

"He's back." said Yugi barely containing his joy. "Aros is back."

"Are you serious?" asked Ashton

"Yes. Joey will you go get Marik and the others. I have a feeling that when he gets back Aros is going to want to talk."

"Okay." said Joey and he left as Yugi walked to the phone and dialed the private line that Kaiba had set up for only Yugi and his other friends to use.

_'Kaiba'_

"Hey it's me."

_'Akan what can I do for you now?'_

"Actually can you and Mokuba come down here? I think we found Aros." said Yugi and when he said that he heard nothing but silence on the other end. "Are you there Zetheros?"

_'Yes Mokuba and I will be there in about an hour. Is he there now?'_

"No he went for a walk but I'm about to send a friend to watch over him." said Yugi looking at Mahado who had already changed and nodded.

_'Alright see you then.'_

"Thanks." said Yugi and he hung up. "This may be dangerous. Mahado please watch him."

_"I will. You just take care of things here."_ said the magician and he left.

* * *

Yugi watched as Mahado left to go after his brother and he still couldn't believe that he had finally got him back. But Yugi also knew that if the demon that caused the pain that he and his brother had felt the last eight millennia then most likely he would attack the two of them again. In fact Yugi had a bad feeling that this battle was going to be the toughest one that they had been in.

_You shouldn't worry too much Akan._

"Rhyane how long have you been here?" Yugi asked his guardian and best friend. Rhyane was one of the only friends he had before he met Joey and Tristan, though they didn't act like his friends at first.

_I've been here as long as Mahado has. I just didn't think it would have been right to come to you while you and your brother were sharing a body._ said Rhyane. Then he shifted and like Mahado could, he became part of the modern world.

"Azariah. Why am I not surprised?" Yugi said as he recognized his oldest friend. One he had even before he met Tea.

"Well I knew that if you and Aros were to be brought back then Xar would eventually find out so I started looking for you. Then I saw Mahado and Aros but I didn't find you until now."

"Xar?" asked Yugi

"You know who I'm talking about." said Azariah and Yugi was sure that he did.

"I thought it was bad but I didn't think it was this bad." said Yugi. "You know all I wanted was my brother back and to live a normal life."

"Sorry Yugi." said Azariah "But I don't think you're going to get that normal life just yet."

"Yeah I know. Let's go." said Yugi and the two walked to the back and uncovered the portal to their old home.


	5. Chapter 4: The Reunion

Chapter 4

The Reunion

**Alumos walked down the street that he once walked with his brother** not too long ago. Though neither of them knew he was truly Yugi's brother at the time. Now however he did and Atem had to admit it was kind of funny since the bond that Yugi and he had formed over the three years that they fought the shadows together was that of true brothers.

However he knew that no matter how strong a bond they had they were going to need help and there were only two people that he knew could help them. At least at the present moment and that was why he told his brother that he would be gone for a while. "By the way Mahado how long to you plan on following me?"

Laughing Mahado appeared and transformed back into Ashton "I should have known when Yugi said that you remembered that I wouldn't be able to hide from your sense. I'm glad your back"

"Mahado I am glad to see as well old friend." said Atem "Come on we need to find a couple of friends that not even Yugi knows about and I hope I can."

"I'm sure that you can but do you mind if I stay with you?"

"Not at all old friend." said Atem and the two continued to walk

* * *

Meanwhile Yugi Azariah Marik Ishizu Odion Seto Mokuba and Joey were at the game shop in the basement where Yugi had a hidden portal to Radiant there. He knew that it was dangerous for it to be so close to his home on Earth but he also knew that it was the only way to have complete access to it whenever he needed to go to his former home.

"Yugi what exactly do you hope to find here?" asked Joey as they walked through the streets towards the light temple where he had been trained by Shizu before he and his brother were betrayed by the one that they loved more than anything.

"I'm hoping to find answers Joey." said Yugi thankful that the blonde had remembered everything that they had been through beforehand and didn't use his Radiant name.

"What kind of answers?" asked Mokuba, who unlike the rest of them was from Radiant but knew of his brother's past there and for some strange reason, had powers that were stronger than Yugi had ever seen besides his and Atem's.

"It would be best not to talk here." said Malik as they walked to the temple. "We have no idea if Xar is listening and anything we say may give indication of the truth."

"Marik is right." said Yugi and the group fell silent as they continued to walk.

"By the way Yugi where is Alumos? I thought that he would have been back by the time we left." said Kaiba

"I doubt it. He's looking for Karas and Jared."

"Who are they?"

"His personal guards and closest friends besides Mahado and Zeke." said Yugi as they walked through the halls of the temple. He knew that it was the one place that they could talk and help his friends regain their true memories of their pasts. It wasn't a coincidence that they had all met up and became friends. No it was because they were already friends back before Yugi and Atem were betrayed. That was why he told Joey to get the others and take them to Radiant. However without Atem Yugi knew he had no chance of regaining his true powers. There was a reason they were known as Aros and Akanlumos. They were light and Shadows, good and darkness. They balanced one another.

As Yugi led his friends through the chambers he finally saw the ones he was looking for and saw that his two friends had already remembered and didn't need Yugi's help after all.

Duke turned to see Yugi and the others walk through the doorway that led from the outside and smiled. He never in a million years thought that when he had met Yugi that he had found both Aros and Akan, but when they had the duel he had to admit that there was a very good possibility that he had found them. Now he knew he was right.

Nudging Tristan Duke pointed in the direction of the youngest prince and his tall friend nodded understanding come to him at once and Yugi smiled. He was glad he didn't have to explain who he was without his brother. His friends already knew.

"Yugi we're glad you guys made it without trouble." said Duke.

"Oh believe me Xar doesn't even know who Atem and I are." said Yugi thinking that he just wished his brother was here so that they could unlock all their powers, which were sealed the day it happened.

Just then a portal opened and revealed five figures walking through. Yugi smiled because he knew that not just anyone could open a dark gate inside the Light temple. "It's good to see you Aros." said Yugi looking at his bother.

"And you Akan." Aros said in the same manner as his brother. "However I don't believe that this is the time to be expressing how nice it is to see each other."

"You're right it's time that everyone knew the truth behind the troubles before." said Yugi confusing everyone there except for Jared Azariah Joey and Seto, all of whom knew what had happened because they were there the day it happened.

"Before that you two must unlock your powers before Xar learns that you are here." said Malik and Yugi admit he was right. So the two brothers preformed the rite of passage that they should have done that day nearly eight thousand years ago when they were betrayed by their father.

* * *

_"Father I refused to break connections with my friends just because you don't think that they aren't worthy enough to protect me!" shouted the younger of the two princes and Aros had to admit that his brother was brave. He didn't know if _he _could stand up to their father like that. "I refuse to just stand by while you slaughter more villages. It's a wonder anyone even listens to you anymore. When mother was alive at least you were kind. But ever since she died you changed and now expect me to change as well."_

_ "I am your father you _will_ do as I say."_

_ "No I will not. If that means walking out on you and the rest of the family save my brother then I will."_

_ "You don't have the power to rise against me." said the king however before Akan could say anything Aros walked up and placed a calming hand on his twin brother's shoulder. _

_ "Maybe not alone but the two of us together could easily take you down." said Aros then he turned to his brother. "Come Akan we must meet in the Light temple to complete the Rite of Passage." _

_ "Yes." said Akan and the two started to walk out. However Radon knew that if Aros and Akan were to complete the Rite then they would have more than enough power to take him out alone. So he did the only thing he could think of. He attacked his own son with his darkness._

_ "No!" shouted Jounouchi but it was too late Akan was falling and there was nothing Aros or anyone else could do._

_ Shaking with rage over the loss of his brother Aros turned to who used to be their father and blasted him with the powers that the old king taught him, but it wasn't enough and the king attacked his eldest son as well. "You won't win… Akan… and I will… defeat you… someday." He said struggling to get the words out._

_ "I doubt it. Good bye Aros." said the King and everything went black._

* * *

Atem bolted up in his bed as he came to grips where he was. They weren't in Radiant, they were in the game shop where they had returned after Yugi and he finally completed the ritual and therefore gaining all of their powers. Just then there was a knock on the door and Atem knew immediately that it was Yugi. Looking at the clock beside the table Atem saw that it was just a little after midnight and he knew that if Yugi was up there was a problem. So he got up and opened the door and saw the look on his twin's face. He knew then that he had had the same vision of the day their father betrayed them.

Atem stepped back to let Yugi inside then he shut and locked the door. This was one conversation they didn't want anyone to overhear. He walked back to the bed and sat down beside his brother and was thankful again at how it was Yugi that put the puzzle together and brought them back together.

"Atem this isn't good. We barely got away this time." said Yugi as he looked at the markings that had appeared on both their arms when they completed the Rite and gained their full powers.

"I know. What I'd like to know was how he knew where we were." said Atem as he thought back to the scene in the light temple just after they finished the ritual.

_ As Aros and Akan finally finished the final steps of the ritual there was a blast and the entire guard was standing there along with both Akan and Aros's old friends. He didn't know how they knew where they were or how they were even there but Aros knew that if they attacked the guard then Xar would have a reason to destroy them and this time he doubted they would be able to stop him._

_ "Yugi we have to get out of here."_

_ "Atem you and the others go through the portal. Azariah and I will hold them off." said Mahado._

_ "No I don't want you…" started Atem scared remembering what had happened in Egypt when he faced the thief King Bakura._

_ "I'll be fine. It will be different this time." Mahado promised then he looked at Yugi and nodded_

_ "Atem he's right we have to get out." said Yugi and he pulled his twin through the portal as everyone else followed._

* * *

"I don't know how they knew where we were. I'm just glad that Azariah and Mahado came back okay." said Yugi. "But now that Xar knows we're back then he's going to come at us hard and fast."

"I don't know I think he'll go after the others first and the problem with that is they don't know what happened. At least not all of them." said Atem looking at his twin

"You're right. Azariah Jared Joey and Seto know because they were there, but the others have no idea that our true enemy is our father." said Yugi placing his head in hands

"You know we have to tell them." said Atem touching his brother one the shoulder. "It's only right that they know."

"I know." sighed Yugi. "But it's not going to be easy."

"We can do it Yugi." said Atem reassuringly "We've been through enough to know that if we work together nothing can stop us."

"Thanks Aros." said Yugi smiling

"Of course Akan." said Atem and he hugged his brother. Then Yugi got up and left the room leaving Atem to his thoughts. He hoped they could stop Xar but he wasn't sure. Their father didn't seem to exist anymore. Atem knew that if he did then maybe they could stop Xar but he wasn't sure. He just hoped that he didn't lose any of his friends or his brother this time.


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed

Chapter 5

The Truth Revealed

Atem and Yugi walked down the stairs the next morning and saw that every one of their friends that weren't in Radiant had come to the shop. Bakura, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Calina Trite, Faith Blake, Kisara Kaiba, and of course Tea and Atem's girlfriend Nika. They were all there and that was good because the two princes knew that it was time that they explained everything that had happened in Radiant eight thousand years ago.

It was the one thing that they were all confused on and Yugi could tell that they didn't like it. He and Atem didn't even tell the rest of their guard while they were in the Temple which they had planned to do. However after the ritual they were attacked and had to escape as soon as possible.

* * *

As soon as Tea heard the footsteps she got up and walked over to Yugi as the princes came into the living room. Yugi was actually glad that she was there because if she wasn't then he didn't think that he would have the courage to look into his past. A past that he tried so hard to bury, which was why he didn't remember the truth about Atem sooner.

"Guys I think it's time you guys learned the truth about me and Atem." said Yugi as everyone looked over at him.

"What do you mean Yugi?" asked Bakura "I mean it's obvious that the Pharaoh there was really your brother and we didn't know it but what else is there?"

"A lot Bakura." said Atem and Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the guy that she had lost to at least until the last tournament when she dueled Yugi and actually lost to him again so she thought. "But first I think some of you don't even know who I am right Mai?"

Mai turn white and Joey had to admit that it was funny that Atem knew her name and she knew nothing about him other than the fact that he was Yugi's brother. "What do you mean?"

"I believe it was seven years ago at Duelist Kingdom when we met." said Atem smiling "But I looked a little different."

"Actually you look the same as back then it's just strange seeing you." said Mai. "Joey told me what had happened but I didn't really believe him."

"I guess you do now huh?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway Yugi?" Atem looked at his brother pointedly and Yugi knew it was time.

"Right. You guys need to know the truth about me and my brother. Come on." said Yugi and he led his friends to a room where they had never been before.

"Where are we Yugi?" asked Duke.

"This room is where when I remembered everything I would come and practice my magic." said Yugi then he looked at his brother "I'm going to need your help Aros."

"I know Akan." said Atem and the next thing anyone knew they were standing in a castle that wasn't Egyptian but wasn't like Pegasus's either.

"Where are we you guys?" asked Tristan.

"You should know Tristan. After all you know your past." said Jounouchi as he walked over to his brunette friend.

"We're in Radiant aren't we?" asked Calina, who like the rest of the girls were partners to the guys.

"Yes Lina we are. But now watch and you'll see what happened." said Aros and they all turned to the scene before them.

* * *

**_ 'We are blessed, My Lord to have two perfect princes to rule the kingdom when the time comes.'_**

**_ 'Yes we are Alina. I just wish my brother could have seen them.'_**

**_ 'I know Asmodeus is watching from wherever he is Lord Radon.'_**

**_ 'Yes now what are we going to name them?'_**

**_ 'Aros for the eldest and Akanlumos for the youngest.' said the Queen 'I wonder who has the light and who has the shadows?'_**

**_ 'We'll find out when they are older.' said the king soothingly. 'Now however my queen you need to rest. The healers will look after the young princes.'_**

**_ 'Thank you my king.'_**

* * *

"I don't understand Yugi your father seemed like he was a kind ruler." said Duke "What happened to cause the troubles now?"

"Just watch and you'll see. We're going to move forward now about ten years after our birth." said Yugi and they all saw a new scene this time it was just the two princes training with swords against one another but they were laughing so the others knew it wasn't serious.

**_'You're not going to beat me again Akan.'_**

**_ 'Yeah right Aros. You never have been able to beat me and I'm not about to let this be the first time.' said the youngest prince as he let forth a strike that wiped out his elder brother and knocked him down._**

**_ 'Man how is it you're so strong Akan?'_**

**_ 'Don't know.' said Akan as he reached down to help his brother up just as their father walked up to them and they both exchanged the same look _'here it comes'**

**_ 'What are you two doing?!'_**

**_ 'Training father.' said Akan, and Aros was glad that his younger brother wasn't as scared of their father as he was._**

**_ 'Why aren't you training your magic?! You know that is the only way to keep our kingdom safe. Not swords.'_**

**_ 'We were just having fun.' said Aros immediately wishing he didn't say anything as their father turned the full force of his glare on him._**

**_ 'Princes with claims to the throne don't have time for fun. Now go to the temples. Your teachers are waiting.'_**

**_ 'Yes father.' said the princes in unison and walked until they were out of his sight then started running full force._**

**_ 'Akan he scares me. Ever since Mother…'_**

**_ 'Aros there's nothing we can do about it. Let's go and train our magic so the old man doesn't throw us in the dungeon again.'_**

**_ 'Alright.'_**

* * *

"I think I'm beginning to understand now what had happened." said Tristan as they watched Yugi and Atem run to the two temples. "Your mother was your father's light and she was the only thing to control him. right?"

"Yes and no." said Atem. "Like us our father was a twin, it was a trait that ran through the royal family. Since our kingdom existed on the light and shadows there had to be two rulers. One for each side. However before we were born our uncle was killed protecting our mother by some kind of demon. Ever since then our parents ruled both sides. Since our mother was light she ruled the shadows and vice versa with our father until we were five when our mother was killed by the same demon that killed our uncle."

"Who was the demon?" asked Zeke

"We never found out." said Yugi "Until that day."

"What day?" asked Tristan Duke Bakura Mahado Karas and Zeke at once.

"It's best we show you. This next scene is another five years after this scene." said Yugi and when they stopped they saw that they were inside the palace again but this time it was different. Something was wrong.

* * *

**_"Father I refused to break connections with my friends just because you think that they aren't worthy enough to protect me!" shouted the younger of the two princes and Aros had to admit that his brother was brave. He didn't know if _he _could stand up to their father like that. "I refuse to just stand by while you slaughter more villages. It's a wonder anyone even listens to you anymore. When mother was alive at least you were kind. But ever since she died you changed and now expect me to change as well."_**

**_ "I am your father you _will_ do as I say."_**

**_ "No I will not. If that means walking out on you and the rest of the family save my brother then I will."_**

**_ "You don't have the power to rise against me." said the king however before Akan could say anything Aros walked up and placed a calming hand on his twin brother's shoulder. He couldn't stand by any longer and let his brother take their father's wrath alone._**

**_ "Maybe not alone but the two of us together could easily take you down." said Aros then he turned to his brother. "Come Akan we must meet in the Light temple to complete the Rite of Passage." _**

**_ "Yes." said Akan and the two started to walk out. However Radon knew that if Aros and Akan were to complete the Rite then they would have more than enough power to take him out alone. So he did the only thing he could think of. He attacked his own son with his darkness._**

**_ "No!" shouted Jounouchi but it was too late Akan was falling and there was nothing Aros or anyone else could do. _**

**_It was then that he knew the truth about his mother's and uncle's deaths. "You murdered your own family! Your son! My brother!" shouted Aros and shaking with rage over the loss of his brother Aros turned to who used to be their father and blasted him with the powers that the old king taught him, but it wasn't enough and the king attacked his eldest son as well. "You won't win… Akan… and I will… defeat you… someday." He said struggling to get the words out._**

**_ "I doubt it. Good bye Aros." said the King and everything went black._**

* * *

"I don't believe it."

"No way."

"It's horrible."

"Now you understand what had happened to cause the problems we have here now." said Yugi

"But why?" asked Faith

"Because we were the only ones left to take him out." said Atem.

"But how are you guys here now?" asked Nika "Not that I'm complaining."

"That's the one thing we don't know." said Yugi

"That would be because of us." said Marik walking up with Ishizu and Odion.

"What do you mean Marik?" asked Atem

"We managed to save your souls so that they could be brought back to defeat your father." said Ishizu. "We never imagined that you would brought back without your brother and sealed in the puzzle."

"Thank you Ishizu Marik Odion." said Atem "But now we have to defeat the demon our father has become."

"And to do that we're going to need help." said Yugi looking at his friends and Joey knew exactly what his best friend was going to say.

"Yugi don't even bother we're in." said Joey. "All of us."

"Thanks guys." said Yugi but Atem knew that when it came down to it, it would be just him and his brother against their father.


End file.
